The Lost Queen
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Sirius Black. She was kidnapped by Death Eaters and thought dead by everyone who loved who. She was rescued by Regulus and Bellatrix. She is adopted by the Swan's. She went to Ilvermorny school on her 11th birthday she found out her mother had been the Lost Queen. Now it is her. Edward leaves and she goes into the job full time. Now the Triwizard Tournament


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I am also sick alot so my updates will be slow. So please be patient. I will finish all stories.**

 **Author's Note 2: I know this is kind of like my story Bella Black. But this will be different.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the daughter of Sirius Black. She was kidnapped by Death Eaters and thought dead by everyone who loved who. She was rescued by Regulus and Bellatrix. She is adopted by the Swan's. She went to Ilvermorny school on her 11th birthday she found out her mother had been the Lost Queen. Now it is her. Edward leaves and she goes into the job full time. Now the Triwizard Tournament has begun…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Bella remembered where she was born. She was born 18 years ago to Sirius Black and Demelza Hearts. She was named Isabella Marie Demelza Black. She was kidnapped by Death Eaters to be Tom Riddle's Dark Lady. But Bellatrix and her Uncle Regulus saved her and put her in an orphanage. They didn't take her memories because Bella was so smart. She knew to keep quiet. Bella told Bellatrix she would help her when she came of age.

Bella was adopted by Charlie and Renee Swan when she was 7. They divorced a year later and Bella spent her time between the two. She didn't tell them she was a witch. She waited till her someone came to get her. Because she found that her father was in prison. She was angry that everyone though he betrayed James, Lily and Harry Potter. She would help her father but she couldn't yet.

When she turned a 11 a witch from Ilvermorny School for Witches and Wizards came to her and told her parents. Bella confessed to knowing she was a witch but wouldn't say who her father was. The witch was called Sally and took Charlie, Renee and Bella to a wizarding shopping street called Dragon Alley. Sally said they would go to Gringotts first.

"We would like for an Inheritance test for this student please", Sally says

"Private room?" the goblin asks

"Yes please", Bella says already knowing what was going to be said

The goblin was shocked but nodded and lead them to a private room.

"I am Hagnok please have a seat", Hagnok says

"Thank you Master Goblin", Bella says

This shocked everyone that she knew what to say.

"What can I do for you today?" Hagnok asks

"Inheritance test please", Bella says

"Very well. 7 drops of blood please", Hagnok says handing over a dagger

Bella cuts her palm and 7 drops of blood on the parchment and words appear. Hagnok gasps as the titles appear.

"My Lady do you know who you are?" Hagnok asks

"Yes. Please can I see the parchment?" Bella asks

"Of course", Hagnok says handing it over

Bella, Charlie, Renee and Sally read.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Isabella Marie Demelza Black-Swan_

 _Confirmed Heir-Ships_

 _Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Father)_

 _Confirmed Magical Titles_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Emry (Mother)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (Mother)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (Mother)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Le Fey (Mother)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Pendragon (Mother)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Ilvermorny (Mother)_

 _Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Salem (Mother)_

 _Gained Titles_

 _Queen of Magic_

 _Lady of the Ministry of Magic_

 _Lady of Hogwarts_

 _Vaults_

 _Black Trust Vault_

 _Emry Vault_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Pendragon Vault_

 _Ilvermorny Vault_

 _Salem Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _Dixon Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Smart Vault_

"You're the Queen of Magic!" Sally says shocked, "The lost Queen"

"Yes", Bella says

"Did you know?" Sally asks

"Yes", Bella says

"Your Sirius Black's daughter aren't you?" Sally asks

"Yes I am. I trust you will keep this to yourself?" Bella asks

"As you wish", Sally says

"Bells you know your real parents?" Charlie asks

"Yes Dad. I couldn't tell because it is dangerous for my birth father to know I am alive", Bella explains

They grab says galleons, sickles and knuts. And they walk into the street.

"Where would you like to start?" Sally asks

"Pet shop", Bella replies

Bella goes in and gold and turquoise owl flies onto her should, the same colour phoenix also lands on the other should with a pure white phoenix (a snow phoenix or angel phoenix). A baby Wyvern curls up in her arms and a baby basilisk also curls into her. Then a miniature sabretooth tiger and a grim comes to her and Bella knows these are her familiars. The shopkeeper teaches her a spell to have them as tattoos on her.

"I have been chosen", Bella says simply when she came out of the shop to her shocked adopted parents

They go to all the other shops they needed to go and then they go to a custom wand maker at Bella's insistence.

"Hello young one what can I do for you?" the wandmaker asks

"I would like a custom wand. I want something of each of my familiars in the wand. And I have my own wood. I found it", Bella says pulling out a strip of wood that was silver and midnight blue

"That is moon wood", the wandmaker exclaims, "Not many people have moon wood wands. If any at all because the wood is so rare and only choices those who are selfless, brave and regal. They are as rare as sun wood and star wood"

"At a later date I will have sunwood and starwood. But not at this moment", Bella says

"Who are you?" the wandmaker asks shocked

"I am the Queen of Magic Isabella", Bella says

The wandmaker nearly faints hearing that.

"Do you have a problem?" Bella asks

"No", he stutters, "Lets begin. For the core you want something of each of your familiars?"

"Yes. As well as a strand of my hair and a drop of my blood so it will only work for me", Bella says

"That is a very old type of magic. But I will do it. Now lets begin I see your familiars lets start with the cat", he says

"She is a sabretooth tiger named Shiago. Shiago can I have a hair from your body?" Bella asks Shiago

Shiago purrs a yes and Bella carefully takes a hail from her.

"Thanks", Bella says and hands the hair to the wand maker

"Now the owl", the wandmaker says

"His name is Blaze", Bella says, "May I have a feather Blaze?"

The owl hoots and holds out his wing. Bella takes a feather and hands it too the wandmaker.

"The wyvern now", the wandmaker says

"May I have a scale Indigo?" Bella asks the baby wyvern

The purple and turquoise wyvern nods and shakes a scale out.

"Thanks Indigo", Bella says handing over the scale

"Now the basilisk", the wandmaker says

"This is a one drop of venom and a scale from the basilisk", Bella says

The wandmaker takes it.

"Now the grim", the wandmaker says

"Here is a hair from Anubis", Bella says handing over the grim hair

"Now what would the phoenix's like to donate?" the wandmaker asks

"Diego would like to donate his tears and a feather", Bella says handing over the feather and tears from turquoise and gold phoenix

"And the Angel Phoenix?" the wandmaker asks

"Angel would like to donate the same", Bella says handing over the white feather and the crystal tears

"Now I need a drop of your blood and a hair", the wandmaker says

"Of course", Bella says handing a hair over and pin pricking her finger

She puts a drop of blood in the shell of the wand. The wandmaker twirls all the components together. And the wand glows as the components all touch. The moon wood suddenly change into a detailed pattern. With moons and stars.

"Try this", the wandmaker says

Bella takes the wand and it glows gold.

"Perfect", the wandmaker says

"How much?" Bella asks

"Nothing for you my Queen", the wandmaker says

"Here is 15 galleons. Thank you for your services", Bella says with a smile

After Bella was done they head home Bella reads all her books magic comes to her easterly. At school Bella excelled in all classes Everyone in the US knew she was the Queen of Magic, the Lost Queen they called her. She meet her unofficial cousins her had been separated from their parents too. First was Selena Snape who was a year younger than Bella and Angela Lupin-Weber who was also a year younger then Bella.

Now Bella was 18 and she had been left by Edward. She knew he was the love of her life. Her soulmate. She could tell when Edward lied. She let him leave but he would have to grovel to earn back her trust. Now she was at her estate and her people where telling her about the Triwizard Tournament and how Salem and Ilvermorny would be participating. Now the question was, was she joining them?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
